


Baches y Resaltos

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kyoutani no le importa que Yahaba no esté interesado en él, se dice una y otra vez. A Kyoutani no le interesa para nada obtener la atención del nuevo capitán de Seijou. A Kyoutani no le importa que Yahaba se hable con chicas ni que estas le miren. Hasta que le ve sonriéndose con una chica y su frágil fantasía se derrumba. </p><p>Que esté celoso y atrapado en un viaje -bastante accidentado- en autobús de regreso a casa, sentado junto a Yahaba, no ayuda para nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baches y Resaltos

**Author's Note:**

> Creí que lo siguiente que publicaría de Haikyuu, sería el fic largo que estoy escribiendo de Kyoutani en su tercer año, pero aún sigo batallando con él. No me he dado por vencida, ¿eh? Pero ahí la llevo y por mientras, me saltó esta escena en la cabeza que no podía encajarla en dicho fic, así que nada... ¡la he tenido que escribir aparte! :D 
> 
> Esto va como algo así como una especie de regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo de mí para mí, porque Kyouhaba es mi todo últimamente y porque, si todo sale como parece, ¡tendremos a Kyoutani en el anime este fin de semana! ¡HE ESPERADO POR ESO DESDE HACE TANTOS MESES, DIOS! Así que, ¡que tengan felices fiestas y disfruten de este fic! Y de Kyouken-chan en el anime, por supuesto <3

Ganar era algo importante para Kyoutani. Ganar y voleibol iban de la mano, siempre deberían de ir de la mano: No había nada que se le pudiese comparar a la euforia que hinchaba su pecho apenas sabía que su equipo llevaba la delantera y que gracias a sus remates conseguían buenos resultados. Sentirse victorioso le dejaba una sensación de poder que no podía ser reemplazada con absolutamente nada y era lo que usualmente le mantenía del mejor humor posible, siempre que ganaban un partido (ya fuese de práctica o uno oficial, ya que no había para él diferencia alguna) regresaba a su casa con una actitud positiva. Claro que sabía que lo importante era competir y jugar, antes que ganar, pero nadie iba a negarle que no había algo mejor que triunfar. Era la mejor fórmula de la felicidad.

Pero hoy esa fórmula no iba a funcionar. No porque hubiesen perdido, sino porque otro tipo de circunstancias que nunca antes le habían fastidiado, le habían dejado con ganas de aplastar todo a golpes y mandar todo al mismísimo demonio. Algo que nada tenía que ver con voleibol y sí mucho que ver con el capitán de Seijou: Yahaba Shigeru.

—¡Oi, Kyoutani! ¡Ven aquí!

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Pero te has dado cuenta de cómo estabas jugando? Por poco y le vuelas la cabeza a alguien.

—Ah, ¿pero es que estabas prestando atención al juego?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Tú y esa chica!

—¿Qué chica...?

—¡La mánager de Karasuno! —gruñó, apretando la mochila en su puño y zapateando el suelo con furia—. ¿Por qué mejor no te regresas y le pides el número o algo? ¡¿O por qué mejor no te quedas ahí rogándole hasta que te haga caso?! ¡Eres patético!

Entró al autobús sin tener realmente ganas de dedicarle un minuto más de su tiempo a Yahaba, no quería ver su cara de idiota ni su expresión de incredulidad. Estaba tan cabreado que nadie quiso acercarse a él, incluso Watari que usualmente servía como mediador cuando él y el capitán tenían una discusión de cualquier tipo, decidió dejarle tranquilo. Se ubicó en el último asiento, al fondo y junto a la ventana, cruzándose de brazos después de haber arrojado su mochila de mala gana en el asiento de junto. Sentía su cuello algo pegajoso y parte de su espalda también, no se había tomado la molestia de secarse bien el sudor cuando fueron a cambiarse luego del partido, porque estaba tan enfadado que todo lo que quería hacer era regresar y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que se le bajase la furia.

¡Y estaba tan cabreado que tenía ganas de patear todos los asientos del autobús y gritar hasta que le doliese la garganta! Estaba frustrado, amargado y sumamente furioso, y lo más patético era que no entendía por qué diablos sentía tanto cabreo. O sí... Sí lo sabía y el sólo hecho de saberlo lo hacía rabiar más, de ser posible: Estaba celoso, estaba asquerosamente celoso de la mánager de Karasuno que había estado hablando y sonriéndole (joder, ¡sonriéndole sin más!) a Yahaba. ¡Y ese imbécil encima se atrevió a sonreírle de vuelta!

Ya sabía que no debería de haberse fijado en Yahaba, ni tampoco debería de haberse ilusiones con él, pero se terminó enamorando como un completo imbécil. No pudo evitarlo, realmente, fue algo que se dio y que cuando menos se lo esperó, ya lo tenía tatuado en su pecho. Todo comenzó cuando empezó a notar que le tenía respeto a Yahaba, quien físicamente no era ni remotamente parecido a Iwaizumi: No era físicamente más fuerte que él, ni tampoco actuaba de manera ruda y la música ridícula que escuchaba no intimidaba pero ni a las moscas. Pero Kyoutani le tenía un respeto tremendo, se había ganado su voluntad a base de algo diferente que la fuerza bruta, como ocurrió con Iwaizumi. Yahaba había hecho que le respetase y hasta le admirase por la manera en la que destilaba su dedicación hacia el equipo de voleibol por cada uno de sus poros. Su dedicación era tal que se quedaba de último siempre para practicar una media hora extra, asistía a los de primero en cualquiera cosa que necesitasen, le daba críticas constructivas y siempre ponía su mayor empeño en las prácticas; no había nadie que entrenase más que él o que se esforzase más, y todo, absolutamente todo lo estaba haciendo porque quería hacer orgullosos a sus senpais, que ya no estaban allí para verle jugar. Osea, jamás había conocido a alguien así y jamás se había sentido más emocionado por jugar al lado de alguien que tenía un cariño tan especial por el equipo, además del deporte.

Luego empezaron a llegar otras cosas, por supuesto. Cosas más físicas. Yahaba era la clase de persona que se hacía el difícil cuando quería, vaya si sabría él que podía ser un verdadero demonio si se lo proponía (los de primero bien podrían tenerle más miedo a Yahaba que a él, en verdad) y no se cortaba cuando se enfadaba para tomarle del brazo o sacudirle el hombro para llamar su atención. Sus manos eran tan expresivas como sus ojos o el tono de su voz cuando estaba enfadado, las apretaba en puños o enroscaba sus dedos en su brazo, las alzaba al aire y movía todo su cuerpo mientras se quejaba de alguna cosa en particular -que usualmente tenía que ver con él-, pero siempre demostraba físicamente su enfado y su cabreo. Cuando estaba contento la historia no cambiaba demasiado, pero le perturbaba más que cuando Yahaba estaba enfadado. Después de un buen remate, uno de esos que son perfectos de principio a fin, Shigeru buscaba sus brazos también, pero el apretón no era de reproche. Era fuerte, sí, pero era... amigable, cálido y embriagante la forma en la que le miraba y le sonreía. Yahaba olvidaba los gritos y los reclamos cuando conectaban en la cancha y no se cortaba en hacérselo saber, especialmente cuando alzaba sus manos esperando que chocase sus palmas con las de él con una ilusión en los ojos. Pocas veces le correspondía, pero cuando lo hacía, Yahaba parecía alegrarse todavía más.

Kyoutani no había tenido demasiados amigos a lo largo de su vida, si acaso uno o dos y no había logrado conservar ninguno hasta ahora que empezó a pasar más tiempo con Watari y Yahaba, por lo que no era familiar con ese tipo de gestos. Era normal que terminase por creerse que quizás Yahaba le quería de otra manera, que posiblemente esa manera de gritarle y de enfadarse con él era una manera de hacerle saber que le gustaba, porque entonces, ¿cómo se explicaba la manera en la que le miraba cuando estaban en un partido? Digo, él sabía que cuando le decía estúpido a Yahaba o un insulto parecido, lo hacía porque no le salía llamarle de otra manera, eso no iba con él, pero lo hacía con cariño. O algo así.

Pero entonces hoy le vio con la rubia mánager de Karasuno y sintió como si alguien le hubiese sacado el aire de un puñetazo. Se sintió burlado, engañado y ridiculizado hasta el más pequeño dedo de sus pies. Conocía cómo era Yahaba cuando estaba nervioso, se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia otra dirección, sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre y su voz era entrecortada, vacilaba al soltar las palabras porque estaba sumamente comprometido; Yahaba había evitado mirar a esa muchacha a los ojos y se había rascado la nuca... ¡Ahí, frente a su nariz! Le había estado haciendo pases increíbles durante toda la semana, preparándose para ese partido de práctica, le había sonreído, le había tocado el hombro y su espalda mientras le decía que había estado haciendo un grandioso trabajo; había lucido tan feliz, tan genuinamente feliz con él esos días, ¡y ahora estaba con esa chica! Sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse engañado ni celoso, porque él y Yahaba no eran nada, pero en su mente ya había señalado a Yahaba como el dueño de sus más ridículos y cursis sentimientos y realmente le parecía tan mal tener que compartirlo ahora con alguien más. No quería que Yahaba mirase a nadie como lo hacía con él, ni que le tocase el hombro a nadie de la manera en la que lo hacía con él, no quería que nadie más escuchase las palabras que dirigía hacia él ni que le brindase esa atención que tan especial dirigía hacia él.

Había una razón por la que Kyoutani no se relacionaba mucho con la gente, evidentemente y esta era una de esas razones.

Fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una botella de agua cayó sobre su regazo, golpeando sus muslos sin consideración. Se quejó y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia quien estaba parado junto a su asiento, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, maldiciendo que las palabras se le hubiesen atorado en la garganta cuando descubrió que era Yahaba. Por supuesto, ya decía él que se estaba tardando demasiado en ir a reclamarle.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar, pero Yahaba actuó con rapidez, tomando entre sus manos la mochila que había dejado sobre el asiento que estaba junto a él, dejándola caer al suelo para acomodarse allí en su lugar.

—¡Oye!

—La dejaste tirada en el gimnasio —dijo Yahaba, señalando la botella de agua con su dedo índice—. ¿Y sí sabías que los asientos son para las personas y no para que dejes tus malolientes mochilas allí?

—Vete a la mierda, yo no voy por allí tirando tus cosas.

—No, pero sí que vas gritándome en frente de todo el mundo.

—Si esperas que me disculpe, vete a dar una vuelta, porque pierdes tu tiempo.

—¿Quieres dejar de andar gritando? Sé que te gusta vivir en tu pequeño mundo, pero el resto del equipo está descansando. Ten siquiera un poco de respeto.

Kyoutani chasqueó la lengua, pegándose más contra la ventana, como si la cercanía de Yahaba le estuviese quemando. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que sí, era cierto: el autobús estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los murmullos que le llegaban de los primeros asientos, cerca del conductor; los entrenadores seguramente estaban repasando los datos recopilados del partido de práctica ahora que todos se encontraban echando la siesta. ¿Irían ya quizás a casi mitad del camino? No lo sabía, no había estado prestando mucha atención al paisaje y ahora menos podía concentrarse en hacer memoria y ver si reconocía algunas de las casas que el autobús iba dejando atrás.

No podía concentrarse cuando tenía a Yahaba sentado a su lado, rozando sus rodillas con cada movimiento que hacía el autobús, tratando de esquivar unos baches que estaban en el camino. Su piel era tan sensible al más mínimo toque entre ambos en estos momentos, y su rostro se sentía en llamas, sin ninguna razón aparente. Quizás era la vergüenza por haberse descubierto a sí mismo celoso y haber tenido que perder el control de sí mismo frente a todos. No tenía realmente defensas que ofrecer para explicar el por qué de su actitud y muy en el fondo, sabía que Yahaba no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas ni se merecía que le hubiese hecho aquello, pero no había podido quedarse callado. Se había sentido herido cuando lo vio con alguien más, dedicarle sonrisas que tan sólo quería para él a esa chica de Karasuno.

Esa niña tenía más ventaja que él con Yahaba, parecía ser genuinamente agradable y buena persona. En cambio él, apenas y a veces conseguía ser alguien poco desagradable, con su carácter siempre huraño y explosivo... ¿Quién diablos querría estar con él? Yahaba tenía dónde escoger, porque aunque no tuviese un séquito de _fans_ como Oikawa, algunas que otras chicas le dejaban recados y le hacían porras cuando estaban practicando; escuchaba a algunas comentar en los pasillos, después que hubiesen terminado de recoger todo en el gimnasio, que Yahaba Shigeru era muy agradable y muy guapo, y se preguntaban si tendría novia, si le interesaría tener una. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se fijase en alguna y dejase de sonreírle a él, que dejase de tocarle y de hacerle sentir que quizás algo podría ser posible entre ellos.

Él era el estúpido que se había terminado creyendo que tenía algo de esperanza. Por eso abrió la boca para disculparse, pero la voz que se escuchó fue la de Yahaba.

—Yo no tengo nada con Yachi, ¿vale? —soltó, suspirando hondamente—. Ni tampoco lo estoy intentando.

—Ya, y por eso tenías que sonreírle tanto para hablarle, ¿no? —gruñó, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a hablar—. Y mira, deja eso ya por la paz, que no me interesa.

—Estaba siendo amable, diablos, esa palabra que aún no terminas de conocer, evidentemente —Yahaba se giró para mirarle, frunciendo el ceño—. Que sea amable con ella no quiere decir que me guste o que quiera invitarla a salir...

—Estabas nervioso hablando con ella.

Apretó más sus brazos contra su pecho, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana sin realmente mirar hacia algún lugar en particular. Le vino bien que el autobús cayese sobre un pequeño bache en esos momentos, porque el ambiente cambió por unos segundos tras que Yahaba tuvo que reacomodarse en su asiento (y de fondo escuchó a Kunimi quejarse al golpearse la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, también, seguido de las disculpas del conductor). El silencio se tornó incómodo después y Kyoutani tuvo muchas ganas de girar su rostro para ver a Yahaba y saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, porque no podía decidirse si estaba comprometido porque le hubiese descubierto o si por el contrario se había enfadado más.

Ni uno ni otro.

—Lo estaba, un poco —Kyoutani tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mandarle lejos, porque le dolió escuchar aquello—. Pero te repito que no tengo intenciones de salir con ella. Así que... —escuchó el asiento conjunto crujir, posiblemente porque Yahaba hubiese estampado su espalda con fuerza contra el respaldar—, puedes tú hacer como gustes. Puedes ir tras ella o lo que quieras, no me importa.

—¿Ir tras ella? —alzó una de sus cejas, mirando con curiosidad a Yahaba, quien ahora estaba en una posición similar a la suya, con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Para qué?

Yahaba puso los ojos en blanco, bufando con amargura. Estaba enfadado, tenía el cuello algo rojo y podía ver cómo sus uñas se clavaban en su chaqueta blanca, tensando los músculos de sus brazos. Este no era el tipo de enfado que le poseía cuando ambos discutían sobre alguna cosa, este era el tipo de enfado cuando Yahaba estaba frustrado consigo mismo y no conseguía alguna jugada en particular o cuando no consideraba que estaba haciendo progresos personales como el capitán de Aobajousai. Era una frustración real, pero no entendía por qué.

Ni tampoco entendía por qué le había dicho eso sobre la chica, ¿para qué querría ir él tras la tal Yachi? ¿Para reclamarle porque era lo suficientemente agradable como para que Yahaba se fijase en ella...?

—¿A ti te lo tengo que explicar todo con señas o qué? Pues para que tú salgas con ella y le pidas que sea tu novia. No habrás montado esa escena de celos por gusto, tarado, ya te he dicho que no me importa.

—... ¡¿Qué?!

El momento pareció haber sido sacado de una película: No hizo más que saltar en su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Yahaba y su cuerpo se vio empujado casi por completo contra la ventana cuando el autobús volvió a rozar un bache. Los huecos en el camino y la velocidad definitivamente no eran una buena combinación. Esta vez no le prestó atención a los quejidos de algún otro compañero ni las disculpas del conductor, porque su cabeza estaba plagada de otro tipo de información. ¿Él y Yachi novios? ¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas conocía el nombre de la chica! ¿De dónde diablos sacaba el otro que estaba interesado en esa muchacha?

—No grites, mierda —se quejó Yahaba, mirando hacia adelante y hacia los lados, para asegurarse que nadie estuviese prestando a la conversación que llevaban—. ¿Y por qué armas tanto escándalo? Ya te lo he dicho, ¿o no te ha quedado claro?

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que me gusta ella? ¿Estás demente?

—¿A-Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué armaste esa escena frente a todos?

—¡Pues porque...! —tuvo las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero miraba el rostro de Yahaba y no se atrevió, fue demasiado cobarde y terminó por gruñir—. Argh, olvídalo, no tiene importancia —volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, pegando su costado a la ventana y esperando que ahora no volviesen a caer en otro bache y terminase por golpearse la cabeza—. No me gusta.

—... ¿Y entonces por qué diablos me gritaste frente a todos como un novio celoso? —la palabra "novio" hizo que sus orejas se sintiesen quemadas y dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento.

—Porque te veías patético ahí tratando de ligártela y alguien tenía que decírtelo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa ella.

—Ah, como quieras, maldición.

Era demasiada información para procesar y no estaba seguro si debería de creérsela. Yahaba le había dicho que no le gustaba y que no estaba interesado en salir con la mánager de Karasuno, ¿debería de creerle? Parecía haber sido algo sincero cuando le dijo aquello, y se tomó la molestia de ir hasta donde estaba él para decirle todo aquello. Yahaba era bastante orgulloso y no le gustaba bajar la cabeza bajo ninguna circunstancia, especialmente si era por una bronca que tenía que ver con él, pero le había ido a buscar para hablar. Por una parte, no necesitaba que nadie fuese a tratar de lamerle las heridas ni nada por el estilo, pero escucharle decir esas cosas le hizo sentir bien.

Estaba haciendo que se ilusionase otra vez, con que le quedase la mínima esperanza que quizás no había perdido por completo a Yahaba. No significaba que éste ahora correría a sus brazos, pero significaba que no lo perdería todavía.

Eso no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

—¿De verdad no te gusta? —susurró Yahaba, con timidez y curiosidad.

—Claro que no —respondió, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle a su lado.

—¿Y por qué estabas tan molesto? —iba a responderle con lo mismo que antes, pero Yahaba se le adelantó—, y no me digas que era porque te avergonzaba, porque no voy a creértelo.

Esta no era una buena situación para Kyoutani. No le gustaba sentirse acorralado ni era tan rápido con el pensamiento como para formular alguna excusa barata que fuese creíble, era muy impulsivo y terminaba por meterse en problemas a menudo por ello. Esta vez no fue la excepción, aunque trató de rescatar la situación un poco, para no exponerse demasiado.

—Te estaba hablando y me ignoraste cuando llegó ella —soltó y en parte había algo de verdad—. No me gusta que me ignoren.

Las cosas fueron más o menos así, pero más le dolió que pasase de él que porque lo que hubiese estado hablando fuese realmente importante. Su cabeza ahora repetía que Yahaba había estado siendo en efecto amable, porque ahora que recordaba, Yachi sí había llamado a Yahaba cuando se apareció, y ahora que tenía su sangre un poco más fría, sí que recordaba haber visto acercarse al capitán de Karasuno luego de un rato. Pero le había jodido que Yahaba le dejase y desde entonces su cabeza se nubló con la desesperación y la frustración de que el momento que había estado temiendo llegase: Que Shigeru por fin conociese a alguien que le importase más que él, cuando estaba en la cancha.

—Eso suena como si hubieses estado celoso de Yachi —Yahaba dijo aquellas palabras con una risita nerviosa y aquello no hizo más que meter el dedo en la llaga y de su boca salió algo que debió de haberse reservado.

—¿Y si así fuera qué?

Haber visto el rostro de sorpresa de Yahaba fue más que suficiente para él. Metió la pata, metió las cuatro patas. Era un estúpido, joder, ¿por qué tenía que haberle dicho eso? Podría haberse quedado callado, podría haberle dicho a Yahaba que ya estaba harto de verlo y que se fuese al diablo o podría haber optado por haberle dicho que estaba loco, que él jamás se habría sentido celoso porque no le interesaba tener su atención las veinticuatro horas del día. Habría sido una gran mentira, pero al menos hubiese sido más fácil que esto, porque ahora no sabía qué decir para tratar de borrar lo que ya había expresado.

Se quedó muy quieto junto a la ventana, como si estuviese hecho de piedra y sus ojos muy clavados en la carretera. Ahora estaban dejando un poco atrás las casas y veía mucho campo, paisajes que reconocía un poco, a pesar de que el sol estuviese ya bajando muchísimo; de hecho, apenas y había algo de claridad ahora, que hacía un bonito reflejo de lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Se sentía como perdido en un hueco y no encontraba la manera de salirse y lo peor, lo peor de todo, era que él solo se había metido allí.

Joder, ¿quién diablos le dijo que sería una buena idea ilusionarse? No, ¿quién diablos le permitió enamorarse de Yahaba? Esto no estaría pasando de no haberse fijado en él, de no encontrar encantador su flequillo de medio lado, que se veía tan suave y agradable, ni los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando reía divertido. Y joder, su estúpida voz, que le hacía rabiar y le hacía sentirse enfermo de la ansiedad cada vez que abría la boca para decir su nombre. Ahora estaba atrapado en un autobús, del cual no podía escapar (aunque, quizás si se tiraba por la ventana y evitaba romperse algún hueso con la caída, podría andar a pie hasta su casa y evitarse este trauma), sentado junto al muchacho del coqueto flequillo y quién sabía cuánto faltaba aún de camino para que pudiese estar en la seguridad de su habitación. Buen momento había escogido él para ser tan sincero.

Y tal cual si estuviese de pronto dejando volar su imaginación, sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla segundos después de haberse planteado seriamente el abrir la ventana para tirase a la carretera. Fue un gesto muy rápido, apenas y se percató de lo que pasó, pero fue más bien el sonido que escuchó junto a su oído lo que hizo que despertase y terminase por apretar sus brazos con una fuerza impresionante. Aquello húmedo había sido un beso, Yahaba le había dado un beso en la mejilla, sin decir nada ni darle un aviso.

Giró su cabeza sin poder creérselo, llevándose una mano a la zona que había sido besada, presionando sus resecos dedos contra su piel y mirando a Yahaba con los ojos muy abiertos. El muchacho estaba tratando de ocultarle su rostro, pero podía ver que se mordía el labio inferior y que sus ojos mejillas estaban algo rojas, notando el contraste entre sus manos y sus pómulos. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco pero no de rabia, sino de vergüenza. Aquello que veía parecía encajar con lo que había pasado, eso significaba que... Yahaba realmente le había besado la mejilla.

—No tienes por qué, tonto —escuchó su murmullo por milagro, porque su propio corazón estaba haciendo tanto ruido que apenas y podía escucharse respirar a sí mismo—... Eres _mi ace_.

Kyoutani no sabía si eso significaba que le gustaba, no sabía si esa era una especie de declaración en particular, pero sólo sabía que le había dicho que no tenía necesidad por qué sentirse celoso. Y que le había besado, que Yahaba le había besado la mejilla sin haber dicho ninguna otra palabra después de él haber expresado que se sentía celoso.

Tendría que estarle jugando una broma, ¿cierto? Este estúpido tenía que estarle gastando una broma, por todos los infiernos, ¡esto no podía estar pasando en serio! No podía tener tanta suerte. Sentía que estaba ahogándose ahora, perdiéndose en la felicidad de creerse el poseedor del corazón del otro y de sus sonrisas, haber escuchado que le llamaba su "ace", que se refería a él como algo suyo no podía hacer otra cosa que poner a correr su corazón y causarle sofoco.

No sabía si quería pegarle, joder, ¡le hacía sentirse comprometido y con ganas de partirle la cara! Pero cuando acercó su mano para tomar con torpeza y brusquedad la barbilla de Yahaba, todo lo que pudo hacer fue besarle. Yahaba había cerrado los ojos tan pronto como él giró su rostro, seguramente esperándose un golpe de su parte, se había sorprendido tanto que escuchó un sonido escapar de su garganta cuando sus labios chocaron contra los suyos. Fue un beso tan rápido como el de Yahaba pero le dejó con el rostro completamente enrojecido y sintiéndose como un idiota. Apenas y había podido saborear el beso, pero fue... inexplicablemente excitante.

Sus manos se aferraron a sus rodillas con tal fuerza que podía palpar el hueso casi sin problemas, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sentía dolor ni incomodidad. Todo lo que sentía era el calor que manaba de su propio cuerpo y la respiración rápida de Yahaba junto a su oído. Apenas y pudo aspirar cuando la mano de Shigeru tocó su barbilla, con una suavidad y delicadeza tan diferente a cuando él sujetó la ajena. Sus dedos presionaron sólo lo suficiente como para hacerle girar la cabeza hacia su dirección, y estos luego se deslizaron por su mentón hasta su nuca, atrayéndole con cuidado hacia el rostro del otro. Yahaba volvió a besarle, pero esta vez con calma, sin prisa alguna y con tal delicadeza que Kyoutani sintió que su estómago estaba desapareciendo en un hueco en su abdomen.

Jamás había besado a nadie, jamás habría podido imaginar lo que se sentiría besar a alguien y mucho menos habría podido imaginarse que se sentiría así de bien. Así de húmedo y caliente, excitante, suave. Cada vez que los labios de Shigeru se movían sobre los suyos, sentía un cosquilleo en su piel y perdía algo de su aliento, botando aire por su nariz con profundidad. El ritmo era lo suficientemente lento como para que él pudiese adaptarse y continuar donde Yahaba indicaba, pero así mismo era de electrizante. Los labios de Yahaba aprisionaban cada vez más su boca, obligándole a mover esta de una manera más pronunciada; la mano en su nuca le atraía más a él cada vez que insinuaba su lengua junto a la otra, haciéndole tantear el cuerpo del otro con sus manos y aferrarse a él con fuerza. Joder, esto era... esto era casi mejor que jugar voleibol hasta que sintiese las piernas de gelatina.

Esto estaba rivalizando el sentimiento de felicidad que le producía ganar. Y le resultaba tan curioso no tener que gritarse con Yahaba para obtener algo suyo. Era extraño poder obtener su atención con un silencio absoluto, sin tener que gritarle o insultarle tan sólo para ver fuego en sus ojos o para conseguir que toda la atención del capitán estuviese enfocada en él; no era que buscase las peleas la mayoría del tiempo, pero no se quejaba mucho cuando ocurrían porque, eso significaba que tenía su atención. Pero esto era mucho mejor, esto le hacía sentirse vulnerable pero no de una manera desagradable. Ahora su garganta también dolía un poco, pero porque estaba reprimiendo cuanto ruido quisiese escaparse por su boca: estaba muy consciente que no estaban en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, después que todos se hubiesen marchado. Las puntas de sus dedos cosquilleaban, pero no porque estuviese fantaseando con poder tocar a Yahaba, sino porque sus dedos en efecto estaban enroscados sobre su piel; aquellas tímidas pero constantes caricias que sentía en su nuca no eran una invención de su mente, Shigeru estaba tocándole realmente. Esto era tan real como la victoria que obtuvieron contra Karasuno horas atrás.

Pero cuando estaba empezando a armarse de valor y hacer algo más atrevido como acariciar el pecho de Yahaba, intentando buscar su corazón para sentir si estaba tan nervioso como él, el autobús pasó encima de un resalto y ambos terminaron por saltar en sus asientos y golpearse sus rostros. Su nariz se estrelló contra la mejilla de Yahaba y éste chocó su frente con la suya con tal fuerza que hasta su ojo quedó algo resentido.

—¡Auch!

—¿Habrá una hora libre de práctica mañana para compensar el viaje accidentado? —escuchó decir a Kunimi y luego escuchó a Watari reírse entre dientes.

Kyoutani le dio la razón, quejándose entre dientes y sobándose un punto sobre su ceja. Joder, ¿de dónde mierda habían sacado a ese conductor? Hasta él seguramente podría hacer un mejor trabajo si así lo quisiese. Pero cualquier queja o reclamo murió en su garganta cuando los dedos de Yahaba reptaron por su brazo hasta su hombro, tensándose su cuerpo instintivamente al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo segundos antes del golpe.

—¿Te lastimé mucho? —Yahaba susurró, acariciando su mejilla lastimada con la yema de sus dedos.

Negó con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto era que su frente palpitaba un poco.

—¿Tú?

Yahaba también negó y luego se rió un poco entre dientes. Se veía nervioso y la verdad él también lo estaba, especialmente después de ver lo mojados que estaban los labios de Yahaba, imaginándose que aquello tenía que ver con él. Por ello imitó a Yahaba cuando éste se acomodó nuevamente de mejor manera en su asiento, dejando su espalda contra el respaldar y respirando profundamente.

Su boca todavía le producía cosquillas, su nuca también y sentía aún el fantasma de los dedos de Shigeru allí, acariciando un poco sus cabellos. Se habían besado... él y Yahaba se habían besado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, si sentirse completamente feliz porque había pasado algo que jamás se había imaginado que sería posible o si debería de preocuparse porque ahora estaban nuevamente en silencio y porque se sentía incómodo. ¿Acaso ahora las cosas cambiarían para ambos? ¿Estaría soñando en realidad?

Iba a volver a entrar en crisis, cuando sintió un toque en su dedo meñique. Ahora con el autobús despierto y con los de primero hablando en voz alta y quejándose por los golpes, ya no podían volver a desconectarse de su realidad, pero el roce entre sus dedos era lo suficientemente poderoso como para enviar a su mente de paseo, al menos parcialmente. Era una cosa pequeña, sin mucha importancia quizás, pero que le decía algunas cosas. Eso, más la pequeña sonrisa de éste, mientras mantenía la vista hacia el frente, le dejó la misma sensación de vacío en su estómago.

—Podemos hacer esto otra vez cuando no corramos riesgos con baches o resaltos, ¿vale?

Le miró con tal atención cuando Yahaba dijo aquello, que pudo ver cómo florecían en sus mejillas aquellas pecas rojas que surgían cuando decía algo que le comprometía. Verlo así y saber que él era en parte causante de ello hizo que su estómago se volviese un nudo y tuviese de pronto ganas de echar la comida y de echarse a correr, al mismo tiempo. Era la sensación más jodida y más agradable que había sentido poseer su cuerpo jamás.

Quiso tener el valor y la frialdad de responderle como si no le diese gran importancia a todo el asunto, pero su lengua se enredó dentro de su boca y cuando sintió aún el sabor del jugo de fresa que había bebido Yahaba después de la práctica, en su propio paladar, terminó por gruñir únicamente. Aún estaba demasiado comprometido como para hacerse el duro con el otro, y la verdad, ¿para qué negarlo? Por la manera en la que había hundido sus dedos en el costado de Yahaba cuando se estuvieron besando, seguramente no le costará mucho al otro darse cuenta que estaba total y completamente loquito por él.

... No sabía si eso le alegraba o si eso le hacía enfadar más. Resolvió frustrarse un poco, pero acurrucarse discretamente junto al otro, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Yahaba. Murmuró que tenía sueño, aunque sabía que no iba a creerle.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que el viaje bien podría haber sido una especie de metáfora hacia la relación de los dos, pero no estaba seguro si esa era la palabra adecuada (jamás se le dio bien la literatura o nada que implicase que tuviese que sentarse a leer por horas), así que tan sólo apretó un poco el meñique que el otro había enganchado al suyo. Además, le daba igual si lo de ellos estuviese lleno de baches, resaltos, gritos o bromas a sus costillas: Le gustaba y más le gustaba este silencio que también podía incluir ahora en su lista.

Mantuvo su palabra cuando el autobús pegó un frenazo y su pómulo se golpeó contra el hombro de Yahaba con tal fuerza que le arrancó un gruñido, porque tras eso pudo escuchar a Shigeru reírse entre dientes y darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Las cosas así no pintaban tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pareció algo divertido que hubiese resaltos y baches en el camino, ¿así en plan "Pero esto es como la relación de los dos, que no es fácil ni ligera"? Digamos que no empezaron con el pie derecho, pero ahí la llevan y estarán bien <3


End file.
